What's Wrong
by arsenal13
Summary: I can't summarize without giving it away. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: What's Wrong?

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to DC Comics.  
  
WHAT'S WRONG?  
  
The city was asleep.well the decent part of the city, anyway. After all this was Gotham, magnet for lunatics and psychopaths. No one could see the lone figure crouched on the edge of one of the roofs watching the exchange between two men below. Well, almost no one.  
  
"Nightwing?"  
  
The figure didn't move. "What are you doing here? If HE finds out that you're in HIS city without permission."  
  
"I know what'll happen. What's going on?"  
  
Again Nightwing didn't move. He sat there silently as if he didn't hear his friend. "What's."  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Nightwing finally turned from watching the two men. He looked the red head straight in the eyes. After a moment he turned back to his original position. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
"I'll leave as soon as you tell me what's going on."  
  
"Roy.it's personal." That's all he said.  
  
"That I guessed. Donna said you got a call from Oracle and took off. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to follow you the rest of the night until I figure it out on my own."  
  
Nightwing stiffened. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but Roy was one of his closest friends. He noticed and didn't say anything. By this time the two men Nightwing had been watching had left. "There getting away," Roy said after a moment.  
  
"They won't get far." Nightwing stood up and turned to the archer, "Batgirl's waiting for them." He looked Roy in the eyes again, then looked down. It was silent again and Roy could tell something was wrong.  
  
Nightwing finally broke the silence; "I was told that Gotham needed looked after for awhile."  
  
"That's what made you drop everything? Come on, Dick, I ain't that stupid. Something's bothering you. What is it?"  
  
Nightwing smiled to himself, my friends know me way to well. "Bruce was shot. I don't know the details. Dr. Thompkins said that he was going to be alright, but might not be able to protect Gotham for awhile." Nightwing said his voice calm and collected but his eyes betrayed how he felt.  
  
"I thought Bat's wore a bullet proof suit." Roy said, shock in his voice.  
  
"It wasn't Batman that got shot. It was Bruce Wayne. Those men I was watching are the ones that did it."  
  
"And you didn't go and beat the crap out of them. Geez, I would have been down there in an instant kicking the stuffing out of 'em."  
  
"That's why I let Batgirl take 'em. There can't be any proof that Bruce and Batman are connected. We can catch 'em.that's perfectly fine.it's what we do. If I would have gotten a hold of them I might not have stopped at just catching them."  
  
"So, do know if she got 'em?"  
  
Just then Nightwing's communicator went off. "Oracle?"  
  
"She got them Dick. They're on their way to jail as we speak." The voice on the other end stated.  
  
"Good. I'm heading back." Nightwing turned to his archer friend. "Roy, thanks for being here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you weren't here.well I might have actually gone after them."  
  
Roy smiled, "So, whatcha going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going to the hospital. Bruce should know that we caught them."  
  
"He's not going to be mad that he didn't get that chance?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of coarse he is, but what's done is done." Nightwing said with a smile. The two heroes's turned and started towards Dick's apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2: Earlier

-Two hours earlier-  
  
"Hey Donna," Nightwing smiled when he saw Donna in the room.  
  
"Dick! Shouldn't you be patrolling Bludhaven right now?" Donna asked shocked  
  
"Nope took the night off," his smile got bigger at this, "So I thought I'd come by the Tower and see if anyone was around to do anything. So where is everyone?"  
  
"Garth is in Atlantis. Toni is God knows where. Jesse took off a few minutes ago and Roy is coming in about an hour."  
  
"Alright. How about you? Do you want to do anything?"  
  
"You're in a good mood. So, how did you get the night off?"  
  
"Bruce went to some conference this morning so Gotham is being watched by Batgirl. So, I asked Robin if he'd take the 'haven for me. And he did."  
  
"Well in that case. How about diner?"  
  
"Sounds great." Donna followed Dick out to his car and they headed toward the diner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-One hour ago-  
  
"So, we actually got through a whole meal without you needing to go."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Come on, Dick. When was the last time you had off that you weren't called out within five minutes?"  
  
"Huh. I don't remember," he smiled at his friend that he thought of as a sister. How long has it been? Just then his communicator went off. "Speak of the devil." He groaned. Donna just smiled. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Oracle?"  
  
"Dick, Bruce was shot. I need you in Gotham."  
  
"Hey. Slow down. Bruce got shot? I thought he was at a conference tonight?"  
  
"He was. BRUCE got shot. Not Batman."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. Dr. Thompkins is working on him."  
  
"Where's Batgirl?"  
  
"Tailing the guys that did it. She needs some help Dick."  
  
"Alright. Tell her to hold tight I'm on my way."  
  
-Half an hour ago-  
  
Nightwing landed on the ledge that Batgirl was crouched on. "Where are they?" He growled. She pointed to two men just below them. "Alright. I'll take over tailing them you go around and stay ahead of them." She just looked at him stunned. "GO." She stared for another minute then did as she was told.  
  
Nightwing stayed crouched on the ledge watching them. He took out his Bat- oculars so he could make out what they were doing. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that money is changing hands. It was probably an assassination attempt. He brought down the Bat-oculars and pulled out his comm.  
  
"Oracle, you there?" he growled.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Any word on Bruce?"  
  
"Leslie says he stabilized. Any thing there that I should know about?"  
  
"Money's changing hands."  
  
"It was an assassination attempt?" There was slight shock in her voice.  
  
"That's what I'm thinking. I sent Batgirl ahead of them and I took over tailing them." His voice changed from the deep voice of Nightwing to the worried voice of Dick Grayson. "Babs, I can't touch them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I get a hold of them.I'm going to kill 'em."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
His voice changed back, "Send them right to Batgirl. Tell her to stay put."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
The two men stayed there for what seemed like forever, but what was only about thirty minutes. Nightwing stayed too. He heard footsteps come up behind him and stop. He wasn't worried. He had left Donna in the diner after telling her that Oracle needed him in Gotham. He wasn't surprised that she told Arsenal. 


End file.
